legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
8089 Hoth Wampa Cave
| Verpakking = Doos | Gewicht = 563 | Afmetingen = 38 x 26 x 5,6 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling De set bestaat uit een Rebel Snowspeeder en een sneeuwgrot, met Wampa en de van Luke Skywalker en Zev Senesca, met een skelet. De Snowspeeder is bijna identiek in ontwerp aan het voertuig van de gelijknamige set 7666 Hoth Rebel Base (2007). Het beschikt over een openende voorruit - met de mogelijkheid om de hele zaak te openen, of alleen de voorste helft om de toegang tot alleen de piloot toe - die het interieur laat zien, met plaats voor twee minifiguren, een piloot en een schutter. Elke versie van de Snowspeeder is op schaal, uitgebracht met een kleine 2x2 hellende bouwsteen met een AT-AT schaduw afgedrukt op het computerscherm. Deze set bevat dezelfde computer als in de vorige sets, maar met een iets getweaked afdruk. Op de achterkant van de Snowspeeder is de roterende blaster en lier. De lier kan worden afgewikkeld door het draaien van de kleine tandwiel op de achterkant. De lier wordt gebruikt om om de poten van de grote AT-AT walkers vast te maken, waardoor deze set is te combineren met 8129 AT-AT Walker, zodat de scène van Episode V kan worden nagespeeld. De sneeuwgrot, of "Wampa Cave" zoals het officieel door LEGO is genaamd, is een kleine gemetselde ruimte bedoeld om te lijken op de grot in de film waarin Luke gevangen werd gehouden. Hoewel het wordt aangeduid als een 'grot', is de structuur meer de ingang van de grot dan de eigenlijke grot zelf. Op het plafond van de hoofdingang is een plaats om Luke te hangen. Aan de rechterkant van hem is een mechanisme voor het vrijgeven van zijn lichtzwaard, net zoals hij de Force gebruikt om zijn wapen te halen uit het ijs. Als de plaat boven het wapen naar beneden wordt geduwd, lanceert het het lichtzwaard naar het midden van de kamer. In de kamer is ook een skelet, vermoedelijk lang geleden door de Wampa opgegeten, en een kippenpoot. Er is ook een soort van ruggengraat-achtig stuk voor de Wampa om op te kauwen, zoals in The Empire Strikes Back scene. Van de minifiguren in deze set, zijn twee van hen exclusief, en een van die alleen verkrijgbaar in een andere set. Luke Skywalker, met blauw lichtzwaard, werd uitgebracht in wat voorheen bekend stond als "Hoth outfit", die hij droeg op de planeet voorafgaand aan de besturen van zijn X-Wing op de planeet. Hij is voorzien van de 2010 versie van de Hoth Rebel Trooper helm en sneeuwbril. Ook inbegrepen is de rebel piloot, Zev Senesca, die een helm draagt. Er is ook een skelet, gelijk aan die van het LEGO Castle thema. De wampa is na de tauntaun het tweede LEGO Star Wars schepsel van de ijsplaneet Hoth. De wampa heeft de mogelijkheid om de kippenpoot in zijn rechterhand te houden, en een minifiguur in de andere. Verhaal Quote: "They worked together, in coordinated attacks, probably to defend themselves from what they perceived as an invasion of their territory." Op verkenning op de planeet Hoth, wordt Luke Skywalker aangevallen en gevangen genomen door een gevaarlijk wampa ijsmonster die zich met hem wil voeden. Hij hangt ondersteboven aan het plafond van de grot en gebruikt de Kracht om zijn lichtzwaard te pakken. Piloot Zev Senesca komt hem redden met zijn snowspeeder. LEGO.com Notities * Ruim voor de officiële release was deze set kort te zien op een nieuwsvideo(dec 2009). * Deze set werd eerder gedistribueerd in Frankrijk via Amazon.fr voor een paar dagen in mei 2010. De set verscheen ook in Nederlandse winkels al eind mei 2010. * Deze set bevat een Snowspeeder vergelijkbaar met die in de 7666 Hoth Rebel Base. * De set is voorzien van de allereerste Luke Skywalker in Hoth outfit en het eerste wampa dier. * De set is ook opgenomen in de set 66366 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 (2010). Verwijzingen Zie ook: * 7666 Hoth Rebel Base * 7749 Echo Base * 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack * 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack * 8129 AT-AT Walker * Tauntaun Galerij Verpakking 8089 box detail.jpg | Detail van de verpakking 8089 box achterkant.jpg | Achterkant van de verpakking 8089 handleiding.jpg | De voorkant van de handleiding 8089 box_art 1.jpg | De 'box art' (vierkant) 8089 box_art 2.jpg | De 'box art' (rechthoek) 8089 wallpaper.jpg | Een 'wallpaper' Set 8089 set 1.jpg | De set 8089 set 2.jpg | De set 8089 set 3.jpg | De set 8089 set 4.jpg | De set 8089 set 5.jpg | De set right|250px|link=[[Wampa]] Minifiguren